


Split Screen

by jhengchie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, PWP, Porn, Pornstars, camboy, just useless porn, the usual crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Split ScreenSoonHao with WonhuiWhen up and coming Camboy The8 discovered a split screen compilation of his video with another Camboy Hoshi, things got a little more heated in the bedroom.PWP





	Split Screen

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: because it seems that the soonhao tag is having a drought and since I write the rare pair kind of fic, this was requested. To make me happy though, you can see Wonhui as the supportive best friends turned boyfriends.

\---

 

Was it a fulfilling job? Well not really but it pays the bills, rent and his want for high end stuff so Minghao also known as the8 had to suck it up and hold a dildo, a big black cock, and inserted it into his lubed entrance, moaning as the rubber went all in and hearing the sound of cash being transferred into his account.

 

“Do you like that, your big cock inside me?” The8 asked in breathy pants and looked at the camera as he moved the rubber inside him. He read the messages and smiled because he lives for praises and hell he was doing a good job by the looks of the increasing number on the side of his screen.

 

He worked on the dildo and reached for a vibrator, licking it as he continued to move the toy already inside him. He turned on the vibrator and with expert hands, he inserted the vibrator into his already stuffed hole and moaned louder.

 

 

\---

 

 

Junhui tossed him a robe as the older shut off the camera and clicked on the end show, saving the tips his friend got and sighing as he checked the recording on the screen.

 

“You know Haohao, you could be doing better things than camwhoring.” Junhui said but the younger ignored his friend.

 

“This pays and I enjoy doing this.” Minghao shrugged making Junhui sigh.

 

“Aren’t you afraid that when you find someone you really like and they find out that this is your job they get disgusted or something?” Junhui asked and Minghao just shrugged again.

 

“Like I’d find someone like that; Maybe a good fuck but  that? Unlikely.” Minghao replied.

“I’m uploading this to your site; it seems like your best so far.” Junhui said and Minghao kissed his best friend’s cheek earning a groan from the older. “How can I find a decent guy to date when your sex stench is hanging all over me!” Junhui scolded making Minghao laugh.

 

It was a few  days after when Junhui noticed a link posted on The8’s page and when Junhui clicked on it, he was surprised to see a split screen video of his bestfriend with a cute guy who called himself Hoshi.

 

A fan had compiled a recent video of both camboys and mae it like the two are actually talking directly to each other. Junhui gasped because dams the editing was genius!

 

“Hao!” Junhui called out and when Minghao stepped out of the shower and leaned in to watch whatever on Junhui’s screen, his jaws dropped. “Do you know him?” Junhui pointed to the screen, the boy Hoshi ramming into a sex toy resembling a tight ass.

 

“Obviously not but fuck he can ram into my hole, he looks legit hot.” Minghao commented and Junhui has to face palm and roll his eyes because of course his friend thinks that the guy on the split screen is hot.

 

“You don’t even know him!” Junhui was acting like the overdramatic mother Minghao never had.

 

“But he’s hot, look at his eyes, don’t you think it’s sexy?” Minghao pointed out and Junhui has to agree, the guy Hoshi is pretty hot.

 

“Yeah, but not my cup of tea.” Junhui replied.

 

“Damn do you know his account cause I’m down if he’s down.” Minghao said and Junhui sighed.

 

“I’ll try.” Junhui said and haunted the internet for Hoshi’s account like the good best friend and The8’s unofficial manager.

 

 

\---

 

“How can you do dance choreography in youtube and do cam videos at the same time?” Wonwoo asked, looking at the laptap of his best friend while they set up to record an upcoming broadcast.

 

“This pays better besides, I got to release my pent up stress, why not make money out of it.” Soonyoung replied preparing himself to do the broadcast.

 

“I don’t get you.” Wonwoo confessed.

 

“you get a cut on this.” Soonyoung glared at him and Wonwoo sighed, he’s not lying.

 

“Yeah, remind me more often.” Wonwoo said and typed into the website to inform Hoshi’s fans that broadcast will start in 5 minutes.

 

 

“Ah, you like my cock?” Hoshi’s voice was a bit high but his fans fall for it and his cock is another story. His body is toned and surely shows how much he is well built, no one knew him as a dancer but they don’t need to know that.

 

 

Are you all wet, want me to fuck that wet hole?” Hoshi asked and Wonwoo raised a brow, that got to be porn slang over used and abused but he sighed watching the tip go up, it works.

 

Hoshi took out the lube and squirted a good amount on his cock and massaged the gel well, pumping his cock and giving a show.

 

“Open your legs wide I’m coming for you.” Hoshi growled and took out the silicone doll and pushed his cock into the toy.

 

 

\---

 

“I can’t believe you got a lot out of this.” Wonwoo was checking the transfer while Soonyoung was grinning.

 

 

“Hey, I make good porn.” Soonyoung’s ego was bloated and Wonwoo could really need Jihoon’s guitar to hit the big head of his best friend.

 

 

“Oh what is this?” Wonwoo asked no one in particular as he opened a chat request from The8. Wonwoo was suspicious but when he clicked the link, he was surprised to see a split screen video of his best friend an another camboy. “Soonyoung, do you know any The8?” Wonwoo asked and Soonyoung looked at the screen and his tiny eyes went wide.

 

“That’s one hot fuck.” Soonyoung mused and Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

 

“Can you stop thinking of sex and concentrate? Do you know him?” Wonwoo asked and Soonyoung shook his head.

 

 

“But if he likes to meet up, hey I can get a good fuck out of him.” Soonyoung replied making Wonwoo give up.

 

 

_Hoshi has accepted your request_

_10:10pm_

_The8: Hey Thanks for accepting my request (^_^)_

_Hoshi: Oh yeah. About the link, did you make it?_

_The8: No, I was wondering if you did it._

_Hoshi: Not to be offensive but I don’t know you to do that._

_The8: hahahah chill dude._

_The8: but you are hot, can’t deny our videos matched well._

_Hoshi: You’re right. You’re hot too._

_The8: Thanks._

_The8: I guess that’s it. Just want to clarify that._

 

 

Wonwoo let his head fall on the desk, did he just chat a stranger? Soonyoung looked at the open chat box and grinned.

 

_Hoshi: Hey, wanna chill out? You now as normal dudes._

_The8: Yeah that would be chill._

_The8: Can I bring a friend along?_  
  


_Hoshi: Sure dude, my friend need to get some air anyway._

_The8: cool, Friday afternoon okay?_

_Hoshi: rain check on weekends, I have broadcasts. Wednesday is free_

_The8: I totally forgot, yes Wednesday at 7 at the baywalk?_

_Hoshi: Sure See you._

Wonwoo gaped as he watched his friend flirt on the chat box.

 

 

“And that my friend is how you score a date.

 

 

\---

 

“You fucking did not drag me into a date!” Junhui whined but Minghao just shrugged him off and went back to his closet to check for outfits to use for the date.

 

 

“Xu Minghao you devil wearing prada!!!!” Junhui shouted but Minghao only laughed at the older.

 

“Just come along, I bet his friend is hot as well.” Minghao shouted from the closet.

 

“I’m not even looking for a quick fuck! How could you sell me out like that!” Junhui puffed his cheeks but with the turn out of events, he could only agree to the date on Wednesday, three days from now.

 

Junhui wore something casual, he was the third wheel anyway o why bother looking good right? His dark ripped jeans,  plain white shirt and a light bomber jacket was a stark contrast to Minghao’s crisp looking Skinny jeans, designer muscle shirt layered with flannel and some accessories.

 

“You going out like that?”  Minghao asked and Junhui nodded. “Suit yourself.” Minghao shrugged and they went out to meet Hoshi and his friend.

 

 

Junhui had a bad feeling about this because in the back of his mind, the night fill finish with Minghao fucking with Hoshi while he himself will nurse a bottle of cheap beer while being sexiled from their apartment. He just wished Hoshi’s friend is a bit decent to talk to or else he’ll just have to watch cute puppy and cat videos from his phone.

 

“Hoshi?” Minghao asked and the guy which had slit like eyes smiled and nodded.

 

“I prefer to be called by my name, Soonyoung.” Soonyoung extended a hand.

 

“Oh I’m Minghao, The8 online.” Minghao smiled and they both take a seat.

 

“And I’m the best friend that you forgot to introduce.” A voice said and Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo and laughed.

 

“Yes, this is Wonwoo.” Soonyoung introduced the emo looking guy.

 

“And here is my best friend Junhui.” Minghao pulled the older who waved a hand.

“Great, so we order first?” Soonyoung asked and everyone agreed.

 

 

 

\----

 

“I was wondering if you want to do a collab one day.” Soonyoung brought up and Minghao looked at him with a grin.

 

“Thought you’d never ask, I do a fine blowjob, Ask Junhui ge.” Minghao said and Junhui blushed.

 

 

“You did that to me once and I was drunk!” Junhui shouted making WOnwoo laugh next to him.

 

 

“Hey don’t laugh at Junhui, you were bad at giving blowjobs.” Soonyoung remarked.

 

 

“we were fifteen! How would I know how to give one?” Wonwoo threw his napkin at Soonyoung.

 

“Well, this is interesting.: Minghao laughed and handed Soonyoung his number.

 

“Mine or yours?” Soonyoung asked and Wonwoo pushed his friend away.

 

“I need to review for my  licensure exam.” Wonwoo hissed

 

“Nooooo. I don’t have anywhere to go!” Junhui whined.

 

“You can stay at our apartment.” Wonwoo offered and Junhui smiled at him.

 

“get more Lube on your way.” Junhui waved at them.

 

“And use  condoms. Practice safe sex children.” Wonwoo said and led Junhui to the other direction.

 

 

\-----

 

 

_The8 and Hoshi special collab Friday 11pm_

 

Junhui and Wonwoo gaped at the announcement board as they faced their best friends who were making out on the couch.

 

“Soonyoung, what the hell!” Wonwoo threw a pillow to his best friend.

 

“What? We had so much fun and damn our fans were requesting a collab.” Soonyoung replied.

 

“Without consulting me? Junhui whined.

 

“You were busy besides, it’s a win-win, you don’t have to watch, it will be simultaneously streamed on both channels.” Minghao replied.

 

“You two are sex craved monsters.” Wonwoo shouted.

 

“And you two are fucking prude!” Soonyoung shouted back.

 

“Is it wrong to actually keep my sex life private? I want a life partner not a sex partner.” Junhui shouted as well

 

“What, you think we just fuck? We got serious thing going on here.” MInghao answered.

 

“You what?” Both Junhui and Wonwoo shouted at the same time.

 

“We wanted to tell you in a better circumstance, but hey, we just got together.” Soonyoung raised their intertwined hands and showed a couple bracelet.

 

“I give up.” Wonwoo stormed into his room with Junhui following him like a dog.

 

“Your friend is weird.” Minghao laughed.

 

“Like yours isn’t” Soonyoung replied. “Wanna bet that they’ll end up together too?” Soonyoung asked making Minghao laugh.

 

“Let’s just ship them.” Minghao said and Soonyoung nodded.

 

 

\----

 

_“Hi everyone.” I see you all are excited.” Hoshi greeted._

_“This is the most awaited collaboration of Hoshi” The8 said pointing to Hoshi._

_“And The8” Hoshi pointed to his partner. “Stay tune till the end of this video because we have a special announcement later!” Hoshi added._

_The screen went blank and an intro played before they re-emerged in a tongue tied kiss. They could here the sound of tips going in both accounts and both smiled as The8 pushed Hoshi down on the mattress and revealed the older’s cock. The8 quickly sucked on the cock like it was a treat and Hoshi laughed, grabbing something from the head board. Something sticky dropped on The8’s face and he looked at the man who was grinning while pouring chocolate syrup on them._

_“You like a treat right, a sweet treat?” Hoshi said and The8 laughed and sucked even more, he wanted a treat all right. “Show yourself for our guests baby.” Hoshi said and The8 adjusted his position to show the camera his perfect ass._

_The camera zoomed in on the two and The8 released the cock with a pop. He then positioned himself to have Hoshi eat him out while he suck on the older’s cock making the cash roll in, this was hot and sweet at the same time._

_The broadcast progressed and when the real action started, the sound of cash rolling was almost overpowering as the sounds of the moans from both The8 and Hoshi. The younger was all bared, hole stretched by Hoshi’s cock and face showing pure pleasure._

_“You like that, hard and deep baby?” Hoshi asked and The8 shouted his reply, a loud yes._

_“Fuck harder.” The8 shouted and Hoshi gladly moved his hips to go deep and fast, ramming into the younger with all his force, his muscles giving it all they’ve got._

_“Coming.” The8 whispered and Hoshi allowed him to come untouched, making the cash yet again flow in._

_“Fuck come inside me.” The8 whined and Hoshi gripped the younger’s hips and slammed hard, coming once. “yes.. yes.. fill me up.” The8 whined but after coming once, Hoshi still rammed hard into the hole, enjoying the tight walls around him and a few minutes later, Hoshi came again inside the hole, his cock twitching showing how much orgasm he was feeling and the relieved sigh from The8 showed how he enjoyed it to the fullest._

_Hoshi removed his cock slowly and allowed the camera to focus on the abused hole, white semen dripping off and into The8’s thigh._

_The two then kissed as the camera played a few ads and when they returned, they were wearing robes and smiling._

_“I hope you enjoyed that as mush as we did.” Hoshi laughed as he read the comments expressing how they did well._

_“And for our special announcement.” The8 smiled and then lifted their entwined hands. “We are dating!” The8 shrieked making Hoshi laugh._

_The comments were filled with congratulations and how happy they are with some fans sobbing at how their ship had sailed._

_“And with that, we both decided that we want to stop broadcasting, we’ve had our fun but we are really considering this as a permanent thing, that we move forward as a couple.” Hoshi added._

_The comments were too fast to read now, mixed reactions from their fans._

_“We really want to thank you all but it would feel like cheating if we continue to show our bodies to the public.” The8 blushed and there were some cooing comments._

_“We had thought this over long and hard but in the end, we want to be happy too.” Hoshi said and looked at The8 with a loving stare._

_“We thank you for sharing this momentous moment with us and we will see you when we can.” The8 said. “This has been The8” The8 waved_

_“And Hoshi.” Hoshi then ran a palm to the screen and the screen transitioned to a video montage of The8 and Hoshi’s previous videos that ended with a picture of them forming a heart._

\----

 

Wonwoo handed a handkerchief to Junhui who was sobbing next to him, they were of course supportive of their best friends but they weren’t expecting this announcement.

 

“Are you sure about it Haohao?” Junhui asked and Minghao nodded. ‘I’ve been trying to convince you to stop and all you need is another pornstar?” Junhui threw an empty paper cup at Minghao who caught it by reflex.

 

“Never been sure.” Minghao responded.

 

“So what’s the plan then?” Wonwoo asked and Soonyoung shrugged making Wonwoo frown.

 

“Chill, we discussed about it and can you believe that we both dance? Like choreograph dance and compete.” Soonyoung said as if that was the biggest revelation of mankind. “We decided to continue with my dance channel and we earned enough to open a studio downtown.” Soonyoung said and Wonwoo nodded.

 

“And we would like you to join us.” Minghao added. “We need an accountant and a manager.” Minghao finished and both Junhui and Wonwoo nodded.

 

“Are you going to live in together?” Junhui asked and the two looked at each other then nodded.

 

“We were thinking of asking one of you to move into the other apartment or we rent another one.” Soonoung replied.

 

“Oh, you can use our apartment, I’ll move in with Wonwoo.” Junhui chirped.

 

“Am I missing something here?” Minghao raised a brow.

 

“You’re not the only one getting some action.” Wonwoo smirked and pulled Junhui out of the room, the older laughing behind him.

 

 

“We did not see that coming so fast.” Soonyoung said and they both laughed before going out of the room and actually getting themselves clean and presentable for cuddling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n I lost my braincells writing this so it feels crappy T.T


End file.
